


Live a Life of Love:A collection

by Aftermath_ofthe_Thought



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aftermath_ofthe_Thought/pseuds/Aftermath_ofthe_Thought
Summary: A collection of short stories and poems composed over my life.





	1. Chapter 1

As the time grew late  
and the sun threatened to push through the curtains  
he found himself at odds

Many times did his happen  
he was not surprised  
like everything else this will past

as it grew later and later  
as the sun passed through  
and the moon shone again  
the thoughts had not left 

he was patient however  
he could wait  
he had before

however,after many moons  
and many sleepless nights  
he began to fear the worse

the same thoughts had grown stronger  
more resilient and loud in his head  
every idea felt like a weapon against him

with deep breaths and tired eyes  
he laid upon his bed  
and convinced himself for a moment he was okay 

“this shall pass just like everything else”

he clung that hope  
for that moment  
it was all he had

after weeks of sleepless nights  
he’d been drained of that hope  
he felt lost

this wasn’t like before  
but he couldn’t find what changed  
or if this was how it was all along 

that fear grew stronger now  
he couldn’t fathom an end anymore  
he wasn’t sure how to feel

as his head rested on the wall  
he stared toward his hand  
he felt as if he was fading

this has happened before  
but it did not feel the same  
he could see the fading

the bright lights felt dimmer  
they felt weak  
or maybe it was just him

in any instance he would’ve went for help  
but he couldn’t figure out what to ask for  
or what was even wrong

so he stayed quiet  
and he decided whatever happens  
it was probably for the best.


	2. Prophets

while they listen to false prophets   
the true power shall choose their subjects  
carefully and meticulous do they watch your every move  
they have been waiting eons for a power as great as this

they shall choose their kin   
to shepard the new power  
centuries of cultivation and persistence  
to mold this into the image of them

when it rises it’ll need a home  
a life to develop   
the gods have chosen the kin that shall lose theirs in exchange

do not fear my darling   
it is for the greater good  
your life was not lead in vain  
but instead for a higher purpose 

that is hard to argue with   
for this being shall bring upon the golden age  
but first we must destroy the magicians and tricksters that preach of the way

they know not of the truth  
nothing but a petty macabre   
but when they learn of us  
it will be too late

we shall show when we decide  
a flimsy human shall not call  
we beckon to no one but the truth.


End file.
